


Sharing Dreams

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Snow Sisters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams are worth sharing, especially when it comes to nightmares. Even when the person you share them with is on the other side of a door that is always shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Dreams

The hall’s looked larger at night, full of darkness and mystery. The drapes hung like ghosts, swaying softly in the nightly breeze. Shadows casted horrid figures on to the walls courtesy of the large, pale moon outside. Paintings seemed to stare at you as you passed, their faces and features unseen within the darkness. But their eyes shine bright. Every corner was agony with the fear of something appearing from behind it. Something unfamiliar peeking around or jumping out to only follow you down the halls, impossible to escape them. It was enough to make anyone scared, including young Anna.

 

Anna tightened her hold on her blanket as she slowly peered around the next corner, nervous to see what was behind it.

 

 

Stepping out into full few of the several paintings that eyed her Anna took off like a light down the hall, her blanket dragging behind her like a long cape. Her worries of awakening anyone were gone, only the fear of being caught by some unknown beast or the paintings eyeing her filling her.

 

Ice filled her veins as she reached the final corner. Bringing her hands up to her mouth, she bit into the blanket. Anna stepped slowly towards the final corner, the final obstacle. Her heart was pounding and she closed her eyes as she peered around the corner. Unlike the other halls, the darkness here was non-existent.

 

The moon shown brightly through the large windows, ridding the dark shadows that lurked on the walls. The paintings did not stare nor did their eyes glow. Their entire image seemed to glitter in the light, showing off the artistic details created by the artist’s brush. The drapes were just that, drapes; lifeless cloth that hung beside the window.

 

Anna smiled. This was her favorite hallway, for more than one reason. Fear left her as she skipped down the hall, a smile etched on her face. She turned to face the familiar door; it’s blue paintwork shining in the light.

 

Releasing her grip on the blanket, she knocked softly on the door.

 

“Pssst. Elsa?” Anna whispered loudly, enough for her sister to hopefully hear. “Are you awake?”

 

She pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear some kind of movement. There was nothing but silence. Frowning, she tried again.

 

“ELSAAAAAA!” She whispered loudly, holding back the urge to knock again. This time, her ear caught the faint sound of what seemed to be the ruffling of sheets.

 

“Good you’re awake!” Anna smiled triumphantly, but then it began to fade as she remembered why she had come.

 

“Elsa, I had another nightmare.” She said sadly, her forehead pressing against the wood. Anna looked to the floor as she began to clutch her blanket again. A faint sound of ruffling sheets reached her ear but she continued.

 

“There were monsters everywhere. I was in the courtyard and they chased me.” Anna heard the faint sound of feet on the floor. “I ran through the garden, up and down the halls, even the kitchen.” She paused, fighting the smile that wanted to appear.

 

“However, the kitchen did have some chocolates everywhere. So that was one good part about the dream I guess.” She laughed to herself, and she could have sworn she heard the same on the other side.

 

“Anyways, they chased me to my room. I was trapped.” Anna’s smile faded once again. “I jumped on my bed and pulled the covers over my head. Hoping they would leave. I was screaming for everyone: Mama, Papa and you. But no one came. I could hear the monsters getting closer. They were calling my name, asking me to come out and play. I kept screaming ‘No I didn’t want to!’ but they didn’t listen. They kept coming closer and closer. It was so scary.” The fear came back again and tears began to form in her eyes. She fell to her knees, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. She turned to face the window, her back to the door. The stars twinkled down at her, complementing the moon.

 

“I know what you’re wondering. Why don’t I just wake Mama and Papa?” Anna sighed deeply, wiping her face with her blanket. “Well, I wanted to. Trust me I really wanted to. But I thought about what happens when you have nightmares too. Do you go to Mama and Papa?”

 

A beat. Two. Three.

 

“I didn’t think so. So I thought you know, maybe I should share my nightmares with her seeing as you don’t have anyone to share yours with. And if yours are as scary as mine then, yeesh, you have to get scared too. I do. I was tonight.” She said as she sniffled. “So if you ever have a scary dream, I’ll listen to you too! Just like you do Elsa cause you’re a great listener. And talking through my nightmares helps a lot. Sometimes more than just Mama and Papa tucking me back in and scary enough, more than chocolate.” Anna couldn’t help but giggle a little,

 

“I know that sounds crazy but really I mean it. You’re the best person to come to about nightmares.” Anna gazed out the window, listening intently for any sign of life behind the door. Silence echoed through the halls, the stars and moon shining down upon her. She yawned,

 

“Wow, didn’t know sharing nightmares could tucker me out.” She yawned again, her eyes struggling to stay awake. “Your door is really comfortable Elsa. Is that weird?”

 

A beat. Two. Three.

 

“I didn’t think so.”

 

Her eyes begin to close; sleep consuming her, she whispered faintly

 

“Thanks for listening.”

 

Silence. For a moment silence once again echoed through the halls.

 

But it was disturbed by a whimper.

 

“I’ll always listen.”

 

* * *

 

Anna found herself running through the halls again. The darkness and mystery that used to haunt them don’t faze her. The eyes are ignored along with the ghostly drapes, and the shadows fail to strike fear in her. There was no need to strike fear for inside her for it had already been formed.

 

She clutches her familiar blanket, not hesitating at the corners as she remembers doing so often as a child. Her heart is pounding, from the running in the halls and the fear that was placed within it.

 

The nightmare had been so real, so incredibly real. She had felt the cold, the ice in her veins, the cold in her heart, had seen the fear in Kristoff’s eyes as he ran to her, heard Elsa’s sobs as the cold crept through out her body, felt the world go cold and black; and it had terrified her.

 

Her normal comfort was gone, off on an ice-harvesting trip till tomorrow afternoon. Nothing was there to hold her when she awoke, nothing there to tell her she was ok, and nothing to warm her cold, terrified form with kisses and comforting hugs. She had awoken alone.

 

But she needed comfort now.

 

Right now.

 

She found herself in front of the familiar door. Closed still, the moon shining just as bright as she remembered on the blue designs that covered it. There was no need to knock, no need to whisper her name.

 

She simply opened the door.

 

There was light near the bed, a familiar face looking at her in worry. Removing her glasses, Elsa met her eyes.

 

“Anna?” No words were said, no words were needed; a simple sniffle was the only sound made. As Anna closed the door, she heard the sound of ruffling sheets again. Only this time they weren’t distant. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she felt cold hands hold her as she collapsed to the floor.

 

She cries. Softly at first but sobs soon escape her, the only sound that is in the room as she clutches her blanket harder. The arms that are around her tighten comfortably, adding warmth to her.

 

No words are spoken as she slows her tears. No words are spoken as she slows her breathing.

 

The colds hands are still there on her back, rubbing lightly in comfort. The arms are still tight around her.

 

Anna pulls back, wiping her eyes as she looks at her sister.

 

Elsa’s face is full of worry, but her eyes are warm with comfort. Remembering the past, Anna can’t help but smile as she sniffles.

 

“Thanks for listening.” Elsa laughs a little as she brings Anna in for a hug as another sob escapes her.

 

“I’ll always listen.”

 

 


End file.
